1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to handoffs in a meshed wireless system.
2. Background
In conventional wireless communications, an access network is generally used to connect any number of access terminals to a wide area network (WAN), such as the Internet or a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The access network is typically implemented with multiple fixed-site access points dispersed throughout a geographic region. The geographic region is generally divided into cells. Each access point is configured to provide a point of access to a WAN for access terminals in a cell.
A meshed wireless system is formed by a number of access points that join together to connect access terminals to a WAN. Data between an access terminal and the wide area network is routed from one access point to another until the data reaches a wired access point. A wired access point connects the access points to the rest of the WAN. The access points can route the data through the meshed wireless system to accommodate varying traffic demands, handoffs, and access point failures.
As an access terminal roams through the meshed wireless system, it may require hand off from a serving access point to a target access point. As part of the handoff procedure, the connection between the access terminal and the WAN is rerouted through the meshed wireless system to the target access point. However, because of the delay through the meshed wireless system, some of the data transmitted by the WAN to the serving access point may be in transit through the meshed wireless system when the access terminal hands off to the target access point. As a result, data may be lost during handoff.